bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
is an enemy and a part of the "Butcher Gang" that appears in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He is a twisted clone of Edgar from the "The Butcher Gang" cartoon. Background Description Striker's physical form looks rather macabre, and quite different when compared to his original form Edgar. His head is very disfigured, with large lips lacking pointed fangs and sewn together with a few stitches, an extra mouth with maniacal teeth on the top of his head, a movable human-like eyeball placed in the right eye-socket with three straps, and a left nonmutilated pie eye. There are two straps from his forehead resembling shoe-laces. His small ears are printed with several white boils. He has a long pear-shaped stomach and short legs with shoes. Unlike his original variant Edgar who only has four legs, he has three long, thin arms with hands wearing two-darted white gloves. He happens to be missing his bottom left arm. His left side are fused by an extender bar which acts as his main weapon, with a hose connecting the bar to what seems to resemble some kind of "lips" opened wide. Behavior Like his colleagues, Piper and Fisher, Striker appears randomly wandering around certain areas of the workshop (in his case, Level P). If he spots Henry, Striker will rush to him quickly and if possible will hit him with a long range punching attack of his extendable left arm, and uses his teeth from the second mouth located on top of his head to bite if approaching too close. If in battle, the player should try to keep their distance, as Striker has a very high range, but since his attacks are weak, Henry can tank a few hits making fighting him easy. If Henry is low on health, he should try to reach the elevator or a Little Miracle Station, as running away from him can result in receiving more damage because of his high speed and range. If multiple "Butcher Gang" members are in the area, it's best to get rid of Striker first since he's the only member that can outrun Henry, not allowing him to regenerate health. He takes 6 hits from the plunger, 5 from the Gent pipe and 3 from the axe / Tommy Gun. Along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, Striker himself getting too close to [["Bendy"|"Bendy's"]] ink-webs will die instantly. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Early on in the chapter, Henry can see few clones of Striker laying dead in the giant pool of ink from the flooded warehouse where the clones of strapped dead Boris and Piper, and few hanging clones of Fisher are found. While solving tasks for "Alice", Striker can dwell in the areas of Level P along with its few other locations including both the small workshop area and the operation room, and as well trying to kill Henry if Striker sees him. During the task by collecting valve cores, Striker's extendable left arm is attached with the valve core. Henry will manage to obtain the valve core after killing Striker. In the task of defending "Alice's" room, Striker, along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies including Piper and Fisher, intrudes Level 9 and Henry needs to wipe out all of them. On Level 14, multiple corpses of Striker, even Fisher and Piper, are seen scattered around the ink flood, and some each can be located with one ink heart. Striker is seen for the last time from the image during the "Path of the Demon" ending, along with Piper, Fisher, and a Searcher. Trivia * Striker's name is most likely referred to how he strikes Henry with his extendable arm. * Striker, along with Piper, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering from one of the hallways in the testing areas. ** He is also seen running across the bridge. * Striker, as the "Butcher Gang" enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced to "speak no evil" due his main mouth sewn shut with stitches. * This is the only "Butcher Gang" enemy to never equip a weapon based on the ones Henry wields or obtain. Instead, the extender bar for his left arm was his own original weapon. * Striker's design may have similarities to some anthropomorphic spider characters seen in rubber-hose cartoons, such as the character from the Silly Symphony short "Woodland Café" and Nails from the live-action/animated film Cool World. * This is the only "Butcher Gang" enemy to lack his own unique dialogue. * There are some differences prior to update patch 1.3.1: ** Along with two other "Butcher Gang" enemies, Striker randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level P. ** There is a slightly rare bug where Striker "levitates" with his limbs stretching in a glitchy manner after killing him. *** While the model-stretching glitch got fixed in the said update, Striker still rarely "levitated" upon killing him however. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males